


Arm’s Length

by BellaAria



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAria/pseuds/BellaAria
Summary: Set later the same night after the Mephisto Waltz. Hilda has been avoiding Dr. Cerberus.





	Arm’s Length

It had been a long day. Actually, it had been a long month. In fact, had anything calmed down since Sabrina’s 16th birthday all those months ago? Hilda sighed and hung up her apron on its hook near the icebox. They were certainly due for a bit of respite.

 

The Spellman house was full. All the spare bedrooms had been converted to temporary dormitories. That meant several young witches and warlocks were bunking down in rooms already crowded with furniture, clothes, boxes, stuff that the family had accumulated over generations. But they had plenty of soft blankets, a decent number of beds and cots, and no one was complaining, even the smallest amount. The students who had previously boarded at the school had no desire to return to the academy, not after the witch hunters, and not after the betrayal of their High Priest. For some of them, like the Weird Sisters, the only home and leader they had ever known had just been warped and shattered irreparably.

 

Not to mention, Hilda thought to herself sinking into her chair at the kitchen table, the Dark Lord they had spent the lives worshipping was now locked away inside poor Nicholas Scratch. She herself had helped forge that seal. What would they do now? So much work to be done, which Hilda had never flinched away from, but where to start?

 

At least they could all rest tonight with full bellies. After they’d dragged themselves home from the actual gates of Hell, Hilda had cooked up a humble but delicious meal, stew and homemade bread, assisted by a few of the students who were feeling up to the task. They had all had plenty to eat, and then Hilda had shooed them out of the kitchen, rejecting all offers to help clean. Their energy was flagging, the poor dears still recovering from the poisoning. Sabrina and Zelda found rooms, bedclothes, pajamas for those who still needed sorting out, and most had retired to bed right away. Ambrose was working in the botanical room, taking stock of what had been used and mixing up a second dose of antidote that the students would need in the morning. Hilda had tackled the kitchen, setting it back to rights: washing dishes, changing the tablecloths and tucking away all the extra chairs they had used, wiping down counters, sweeping the floor. She found the work meditative; mindless labor to busy her hands and clear her head. She had always found comfort in the household rituals of tidying up.

 

Now she allowed her head to rest in her hands and her eyes to slide closed. The kettle on the stove was starting to whistle, but before she could even pick her head up, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Stay,” her sister said quietly. Hilda obliged without complaint. Zelda fussed about the stove for a moment, returning with two earthenware mugs and Hilda’s favorite teapot. She set them on the table and slid into her spot next to her sister.

 

“How are you?” Zelda answered her question with a sad smile and a furrowed brow, but her eyes were clear when she met Hilda’s. “Me too.” She squeezed her sister’s hand before pouring them each a mug of tea.

 

“The children are all sleeping, or at least on their way.” Zelda curled her fingers around her mug.

 

“I told Ambrose to let them know I had plenty of dreamless sleep elixir brewed in case they need it.” Hilda blew gently on her mug before sipping. “In case you need it.”

 

Zelda didn’t meet her eyes this time. They didn’t talk about the nightmares that had Zelda crying out in her sleep last night. Hilda didn’t think it had been the first time, just the first time she’d been home since marrying that scum. “That might just be something I have to work through.”

 

Hilda leaned in conspiratorially. “Maybe you don’t have to work through it tonight, hey?”

 

Now Zelda did look up from her tea, eyes watery. “Perhaps you’re right,” she whispered. She looked up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly. Clearing her throat and taking a sip of her tea, she asked, “Did I hear the phone ring earlier?”

 

“Hm? Ah, yes.” It seemed like hours ago, but probably hadn’t been too long at all.

 

Zelda looked at her sister expectantly, but no answer came. Rolling her eyes, she asked “Well? Who was it?”

 

“Oh, Dr. Cee. He was just checking in. I just hope I didn’t hurt his feelings when I told him I couldn’t see him tonight.”

 

“Why can’t you see him?”

 

“What do you mean?” Hilda gave her sister a incredulous look. “I can’t leave you alone here with all this!”

 

“Oh yes you can! Hilda, I am not some invalid,” Zelda said in an exasperated tone. “I can manage just fine until the morning.”

 

“No, with all the children--”

 

“The children will be just fine. Ambrose, Prudence, and Sabrina are here if I need anything. Do you not want to see your beau?”

 

“Of course I want to see him.”

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“I… I just haven’t had time to talk to him about...about everything that’s happened.” She spread her hands wide. “I spoke with him a few days ago and told him I wouldn’t be able to work the shifts I was scheduled for, but that’s about it.” She implored her sister. “How do I explain all this? I’m not even sure I can wrap my head around it.”

 

Zelda smiled gently at her. She probably wasn’t the best choice for romantic advice, but she did have considerably more experience than her sister in this area. “Perhaps talking to him would help you process it as well.” Hilda considered this and nodded, almost absentmindedly. “And perhaps...Perhaps you don’t have to process it all tonight?”

 

Hilda rolled her eyes but gave a small smile. “Suppose I better change then.” She was still wearing her spiderweb gown, having added her favorite pink cardigan to ward off the night chill.

 

Zelda reached over and adjusted the collar of her sweater where it snagged on one of the spider brooches. “Don’t you dare. You look just lovely.”

  
Hilda caught Zelda’s hand in her own. “Thank you, Zelds.” She leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You’ll shout if you need me?”

 

Zelda nodded, smiling whole-heartedly as her sister slipped out the back door.

 

It wasn’t a long walk to Dr. Cerberus’ house, but now that Hilda had made up her mind, she was eager to see him soon. She stepped off her porch and onto his with a whisper of magic. She knocked at his door, and moments later he appeared, looking confused but pleased. “Hilda?”

 

She tried to smile cheerfully at him, but seeing him seemed to break the dam of emotions she’d been holding back all day. Her face crumpled and she started to cry. Immediately he swept her inside and into his arms, closing the door behind them. He didn’t try to speak, just held her, hands rubbing up and down her back comfortingly, patiently waiting as her tears soaked the front of his old t-shirt.

 

Eventually, she drew back, sniffing and wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Cee,” she said in a watery voice, “I just wanted to see you, I didn’t mean to...”

 

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, drawing a small smile from her. “I’m just glad I could be here for you. I was hoping to see you too. That’s why I called you, if you remember.” He took her hand and led her to the couch, where he had clearly been taking his dinner in front of the television. A black and white horror movie still played there, but he grabbed the remote to turn it off as they sat. Facing her, he waited patiently, content to give Hilda whatever time she needed.

 

“I think I owe you an apology,” she began. “I’ve been rather busy for the past few days. Quite a lot going on with my family.” She chuckled without any trace of humor.

 

“I can understand that,” he conceded. “But...you know I’m not afraid of a little family drama. Even an immortal family.” He nudged her shoulder with his and linked their hands together.

 

She squeezed his hand, nodding. “Mine’s a little stranger than most.”

 

“Everyone says that about their own family. I’m still not afraid. Even of Zelda.”

 

Hilda laughed easier now. “You probably should be. Just a little.” She grinned at him, then turned her eyes to their joined hands. How to begin? “There’s...there’s been so much going on. I don’t even know where to start.” Cerberus didn’t try to interrupt, just waited patiently. He’d learned Hilda needed quiet to put her thoughts together at times. “Every new disaster would arise, and all I could think was ‘I wish Cee were here.’”

 

“I would have been,” he said gently, without any hint of the resentment Hilda had been afraid of.

 

She nodded. “I know. But everything happened so fast, and just kept coming. Like waves crashing on a shore. I think...I think I was also trying to keep you at arm’s length, subconsciously. Maybe not so subconsciously. The closer you get to my life, my family...me, the more danger you’ll be in. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.” Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

 

“Hey, come here.” He gathered her close to him, leaning her head on his chest again. He stroked her hair. “Listen. I can’t promise any more than you can that nothing will happen. But I need you to know something.” He put one finger under her chin and gently tipped her face up to his. “I am in this. For the long haul. For you. For as long as you’ll have me. Please don’t try and shield me from things. I want to be there for you.” Her eyes fluttered closed, but he persisted. “No Hilda, listen.” He pulled back so she couldn’t hide her face. “I _want_  to be there for you. Not I can be there. Not I should be there. I want it. I know I can’t do magic but I can be there to help you and your family. I want every part of you. Good, bad, and in between.”

 

Hilda couldn’t hold back any longer. She leaned in and kissed him deeply, tears still coursing down her cheeks but feeling lighter than she had in days. “I love you,” she whispered against his mouth, then kissed him again. This continued until she tried to climb into his lap but found her full skirt quite inconvenient. They laughed together as she slid off the couch onto the floor.

 

“Are you wearing a ball gown?” Cerberus asked as he stood to help her up.

  
“Yes, well. I told you I’ve been busy,” she shrugged.

 

He grinned. “Then this seems only appropriate,” he walked over to his stereo and pushed a few buttons. Soft music filled the room. “Dance with me?”

 

She giggled and curtsied. Taking his outstretched hand, she stepped around the coffee table to the more open area, she leaned against him as they started swaying.

 

“You’ll tell me what’s been happening, won’t you?”

 

“Yes. I will. But…maybe in the morning?”

 

He ducked his head to kiss her softly. “I like that plan.”

 

They danced a few songs in silence, just enjoying the feel of one another, until Hilda’s head began to droop. “Let’s go lie down,” Cerberus suggested. She didn’t resist.

 

They walked down the hallway side by side, arms around each other.


End file.
